Be my Angel
by LaGiGI
Summary: ¿Qué harias si fueras un ángel y te asignaran a un humano para cuidar como angel de la guarda? Kxk AxM SxM ¡¡Up 2do capítulo xD!
1. Capítulo 1

**_- Be my Angel -_**

**_n.n -_Capítulo 1_- n.n_**

**_--Wish I Had an Angel--_**

Era demasiado extraño estar en esta embarazosa situación…

Ella, la gran y respetable arcángel de la triada inferior celestial del reino de Kami-sama. Ella, quien se había aguantado un montonazo de pruebas para pasar de ser un ángel a un arcángel, que había cometido muchos errores, pasado por muchias reencarnaciones y demás pruebas insufribles. Ella, que tenía una paciencia de dioses... ¿¿Estaba escondiéndose de un humano??

No podía creer que su moral se hubiera rebajado a tanto.

Apenas podía creer que ya se encontraba en la tierra... pero lo más deshonroso de todo era la misión que le encargaron.

Sus patitas estaban temblando, apenas podía esconder su negro pelaje azabache y sus nueve colitas en esa sábana transparente que en cualquier momento la iría a delatar.

Movió instintivamente su narizita peludita.

Esas sábanas eran verdaderamente una maldición, parecían que estaban bañadas de naftalina para que las polillas no vengan y se la acaben desintegrándola.

Pero el que les había puesto esas bolitas blancas era un exagerado, ahora ella tendría que pagar por esa irremediable estupidez. Un aroma inbancable.

Nuevamente se movió un par de centímetros. Si su narizita de kistune no le fallaba, juraría que ese tipo todavía no se habría ido de la habitación…

No tenía ni idea de como había tomado este rumbo su misión, lo único que podría jurar, y con una mano en el corazón, era que Kaoru y Misao tendrían algo que ver en esto, estaba segurísima.

Logró asomar un ojo por sobre la tela... ¿¿y para qué?? Apenas podría contener las imágenes que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Comenzó a recordar el porque estaba escondida en ese lugar...

FlashBack

- Nyo, Nyo n.n- festejaba una muchachita de cabellos azabaches sujetos por una extensa trenza, mientras que su boca, alargada por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que les estaba dando a su amiga, mostraba una felicidad desbordante.

- Oi Misao-chan... ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- preguntó una joven de cabellos un poco más claros que la anterior, una mezcla extraña de entre negro y azul. Kaoru estaba recostada sobre una nube mientras sus ojos azules observaban detenidamente una revistita llamada "All-Angels-Boys" que contenía unas fotos de modelos angelicalmente masculinos, claro que su edición no era exclusivamente pura y casta xD.

- O ¡¡¡Es que por fin nos dieron una misión!!! TuT ¡¡estoy tan feliz!! Hace mucho que no pisaba la tierra... no desde aquel incidente u.u-

- ¿Cual incidente?- cuestionó Kaoru sin dejar de mirar la revista (Es que era la edición Gold xD!!!)

- Mi muerte tonta ò/O/ó ¿¿O te olvidas el porque de que soy un angelito??-

- Oi... no fue mi culpa de que te haya caído un tubo en la cabeza...-

- No era un tubo � Fue un vibrador...

Kaoru (dejando el libro) --- ¿¿Un qué?? jajajajajajajajjajajaj que gracioso... que raro que no fuiste al infierno por pervertida Jejejejej de seguro sobornaste a Dios � confesalo... esa mafia terrestre...

- ¡¡No idiota!!- golpe a Kaoru- ¡¡Tonta!! Yo era una comadreja �.� mi amo era el que estaba usando el vibrador... uu y me lo tiró en la cabeza porque no había baterías...-

- ¿¿Tu amo?? No coments...-

- Cierto... ningún comentario Tanuki-chan �- se oyó una voz que fue seguida por la imagen de una mujer de tez pálida y cabellos negros oscuros- ¿Se puede saber de que estaban hablando?

- De que Misao se murió en su otra vida porque le tiraron un vibrador en la cabeza xD- respondió la ex-Tanuki

Megumi (tapándole rápidamente la boca a Kaoru) --- Shhh ¿Que estas loca? ¿¿Querés que nos expulsen por inmorales e indecentes??

- Si no te expulsaron por bailar en la nube 6 con Kamatari no veo lo extraño- murmuró Misao por lo bajo.

- Oi... Kamatari es mujer... pero si era hombre en su otra encarnación- observó Kaoru

- Pero según dijo él... tenía "cuerpo de hombre pero alma de mujer" es por eso que era mujer, además no estábamos baliando uu-

- Estaban tratando de ver a los (1) arcángeles ¿no? � ¡¡inmorales!!- respondió Misao- si seguís así te van a multar...

- Yare yare... pero decíme... ¿¿cual era la causa de tu felicidad?? Si se puede saber claro está- dijo la apodada Kitsune.

- ¡¡Es que Kami-sama nos envió a una misión súper importante!!-

- ¿¿De que trata?? ... ¿¿No me digas que tenemos que limpiar a los querubines (2) de nuevo?? ¡¡Esos bebés lloran un montonazo!!- preguntó temerosa Kaoru

- ¡¡Claro que no!! n-n Nos asignaron humanos para que seamos sus ángeles de la guarda nn-

- ¿Ángel de la gurda? pero si yo soy un arcangel � no entiendo...-

- Es que tu humano es muy rebelde Meg-chan uU-

- ¿Oi? ¿Y que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó la ex Tanuki

- Vigilarlos en nuestras formas de animalitos que fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas Kaoru...-

- ¿O sea que vuelvo a ser un mapache?-

- Sip .

- Y yo una zorrita... bueno... es mejor en un solo sentido...-

- ¿En cual?- preguntaron las otras dos-

- En que no me va a venir cada mes xD sino cada seis meses-

…Caída general xD

Kaoru y Misao --- Solo vos podes pensar eso en un momento así... u,uU

- ¿Como se llaman los humanos que nos asignaron?-

End The FlashBack

- Desgraciadamente el mío es Sanosuke Himura... ù.u- ironizó Megumi molesta. De todas las personas que tenía que cuidar para ser su arcángel de la guarda (suena raro xD) le tenía que tocar este...

Tenía razones de sobra para no estar saltando de alegría por la elección que había hecho Kami-sama para ella.

¿Es que era una broma de mal gusto? ¿O acaso no se había dado cuenta? Nah... Él es Kami-sama, claro que se tiene que dar cuenta de ello...

Es que desgraciadamente su corazón todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar este problema, en especial con él.

Pero nada se podía hacer... solo el destino sabrá que rumbo tomará su futuro de ahora en más.

--- En otro lugar de la ciudad ---

Media hora, así es, media hora perdida en la inmensidad de la ciudad. En esos árboles tan bellos y ese aroma a centro que poseía la misma.

Infinidades de personas deambulaban por las calles. Algunos paseando, otros hablando, otro mirando vidrieras, pero lo que no cabía duda era que nadie estaba sin hacer nada.

Misao miraba maravillada cada lugar del mismo, analizando con detalle cada artefacto de venta, cada ropa, cada flor en los diversos parques públicos, cada persona...

¡¡Como la maravillaba la gente!!

Hacía mucho que ella no veía humanos, es más, aunque ellos fueron sus amos en su otra vida como comadreja, apenas recordaba las facciones de sus rostros. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ellos eran sus ojos...

Sip, aunque suene extraño, ella estaba perdida en esa ventana virtual que poseían las personas para ver.

Siempre se dijo que los ojos son la ventana del alma... mirando los ojos de las personas se puede saber como son, que están pensando, si son honestas, si están a punto de hacer alguna travesura... en fin, los ojos son como un libro abierto.

- Nyo nyo... Creo que mejor sigo con el recorrido -.- ... Tengo que encontrar al humano que me asignaron... Mmmmmm... Veamos....- revisaba un viejo papiro en medio de la calle tratando de encontrar a su ser en busca de ayuda. Es que de tan emocionada que estaba ni siquiera leyó su nombre o vio su rostro

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Pero si es él!!! Una oleada de gritos de mujeres histéricas se oyó a lo lejos.

Misao hizo caso omiso a eso... todavía seguía compenetrada en encontrar a su humano en cuestión, así que eligió la banca más cercana de la plaza para tomar asiento y revisar los papiros con mayor comodidad.

- ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡¡Es más lindo en persona!!! - se escuchó otro grito. La joven ángel seguía buscando...

Aparentemente ese tumulto se habría formado por la aparición de uno de los integrantes de una banda de J-pop de moda que se daba en Japón.

Su nombre, o sea, el del grupo, era "SeXBro" y estaba compuesto por tres miembros. Tres miembros que mantenían un lazo de sangre inquebrantable ya que eran hermanos... con una leve diferencia de edad pero hermanos al fin.

¿¿El integrante en cuestión?? ¿¿El que estaba haciendo demasiado tumulto?? Pues...

- ¿A-Ao-Aoshi... Hi-Hi-Himura?- pronunció dificultosamente la chica... por fin había encontrado el identikit. Pero lo que ignoró era...

- Ese es mi nombre... ¿se puede saber porque lo tiene escrito en ese papel?- se oyó una fría voz que causó una inmensa corriente helada que divagó por la espina dorsal de la muchacha.

Se dio vuelta despacio... Oh por dios que tenía miedo de esto...

Sus ojos se ensancharon al máximo y su boca quedó levemente entreabierta. Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus verdes ojos. Aunque sin creerlo y tratando de salir instintivamente de su ensueño en vida, refregó con sus manos sus ventanas al alma...

Es que nunca había visto algo igual...

Era como si un ángel endemoniadamente sensual hubiera bajado del cielo. Su boca, sus labios, sus perfectas cejas, su narizita respingada y demasiado "cute" (lindo), su cabello... su piel... Sus ojos...

¡¡Oh Kami!! Que bellos que eran... Eran simplemente hermosos... no solo su color celeste cristal, perfectamente casto y puro, sin ninguna variación de tono... sino la forma de sus ojos.

Eran un misterio, eran exóticos y raros, ilegibles.

No eran un libro abierto como los de los demás... eran tan extraños pero a la vez tan bellos. Eran un idioma diferente de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a leer.

- Eto... eto... Watashi (yo)- tartamudeo. Ni ella sabía porque, pero no le incomodó estar siendo observaba por cientos de fanáticas celosas, sino que su incomodidad se debía a la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo que el muy maldito hacía tentarla. Su camisa de seda negra dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos pectorales en los cuales no había ninguna señal de flacidez... siendo acompañados por su deleitable piel blanca como una perla.

Sus brazos... en ellos, aunque estuvieran siendo tapados por la camisa, se alojaban infinidades de perfectos músculos, embelleciendo la vista de todas las féminas del lugar.

Y sus manos... no sabía porque pero... tenía la extraña sospecha de que tocaba el violín, aunque no eran del todo visibles, habían ligeros callitos en el dedo índice y en el gordito... cuando uno sujeta la vara del violín ocasiona esto.

Siguió bajando su vista... pero de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba más.

Esos pantalones de vestir ajustados... Si algo tenía que admitir era su buen gusto... En realidad él en sí era de buen gusto...

- Pregunte... ¿¿Por qué tiene mi nombre escrito en ese papiro??- cuestionó again xD.

- Eto... Eto... Estee... yo...- le dio una mirada fugaz al papiro... tenía que encontrar una excusa- "Perfecto" se sonrió "Kami-sama está de mi lado"- Esteee... este papiro... es decir, este folleto estaba cerca de su casa y según tengo entendido... usted es dueño, junto con sus hermanos, de un Casino ¿no?- preguntó Misao.

El silencio contestó

- Este... y bueno, según tengo entendido ustedes necesitan camareras ¿verdad? y bueno, este... yo quería...-

- Acompáñeme por favor...- Aoshi la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su auto dejando a cientos de Fan´s hechas un nudo de furia...

Misao --- "OMe esta tomando la mano �No sé si pueda soportarlo"- pensó un poco sonrojada para luego subirse a su Focus color rojo pasión y fijar rumbo al Casino...- "Espero que Megumi o Kaoru tengan la misma suerte que yo"-

--- Mientras tanto ---

- Nop, Nop, Nop... te dije que así no linda... ¡¡Ay por diox!! ¡¡Me estas volviendo loca!!- gritó como desquiciada una persona con dudosa identidad sexual.

- ¡¡Ay!! Kamatari-chan �.� ¿Me podes decir porque estoy haciendo esto?- preguntó Kaoru sentada en una silla de una peluquería mientras que en su cara se alojaban cientos de signos de una inmensa frustración- ¡¡Kami-sama nos pidió a Misao, Megumi y a mí bajar a la tierra para cuidar a nuestros humanos, no a vos!!-

- Cálmate baby �/u/� no te voy a sacar a tu humanito... aunque ganas no me faltan... pero en eso de que no me dieron órdenes para bajar te equivocas-

- ¿por qué me equivoco? -

- Porque Kami-sama me otorgó una peluquería para que trabaje aquí como ángel de la guarda encubierto- sonrió mientras jugueteaba con una tijera.

- ¿O sea que... te asignaron un humano?-

- Así es n-n, además me dieron la orden de traerte acá para arreglarte esa... cosa que tenés por pelo- suspiró

- ¡Ey! ¡¡Si me pelo es muy bonito!!- objetó la ex Tanuki.

- Será muy bonito y todo, pero no lo cuidas �-�, ahora... ¿¿que era lo que me decías??-

- ¿¿Antes de que me digas "así nop"?? �.�uU Te decía que dejes que coquetear con cada ayudante que tenés... y ni si te ocurra mirar por el espejo de la peluquería el trasero de cada hombre que pasa para cortarse el cabello ¿Ok? � ¡¡me das vergüenza ajena!!-

- ¿¿Que tiene de malo admirar las bellezas terrenales que creo Kami-sama?? n� - sonrió pícaramente Kamatari-chan

- No tiene nada de malo... lo que tiene de malo es que lances esas frases de conquista estúpidas como: "Haceme vibrar papacito" "No sabía que la ciencia estuviera tan avanzada para que los muñecos como vos caminen" o "Si tus manos y pies son tan grandes no me quiero imaginar el tamaño de tu... (Omitido xD)"- nombraba cada táctica de conquista by Kamatari.

- Oi... y eso que no escuchaste la mejor �u� deberías aprender esas frases de conquista... hasta un streaper cazarías con eso...-

- ¡¡Mou!! ¡¡No quiero escucharte!! ¡¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!!- se tapaba los oídos la chica.

- Bueno... no seas tan santita... relajate y mira por el espejo de la vidriera, no te estreses, hay muchas cosas lindas en la vida para disfrutarlas y no estar todo el día haciéndote un matete en la cabecita...- sugirió la/él encargado de la peluquería.

Kaoru, efectivamente, hizo caso a su sugerencia... Of Course que se encontró con algo lindo... pero no con lo que imaginaba... pero era lindo xD.

Sus ojos azules se ensancharon al máximo... era obvio que al ser un comentario lascivo del travestí no era de esperarse que se encontrara con algo precisamente santo...

Aún no entendía como no se había ido derechito al infierno...

Pero basta de palabrerío ¿¿que vio Kaoru??

Pues nada más ni nada menos que un lindo traserito de cierto joven pelirrojo quien se había agachado para recoger una envoltura de chocolate que estaba tirada en el suelo...

¡¡Horrorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!No por ver eso claro estaba, sino porque el joven se dio cuenta... sino... ¿¿Por qué podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse al rojo vivo cuando esos ojos violetas la inspeccionaban con ingenuidad a través del vidrio de la peluquería que daba directamente a la calle??

Hoy iba a morir, nuevamente, un travestí latoso. Iba darle tantos golpes a Kamatari que lo iba a dejar impotente... de eso seguro.

Encima de todo ahora tocaba la peor parte... el joven de cabellos rojos se acercaba lentamente al local hasta abrir con suma elegancia la puerta del mismo.

Era hora de pagar por la lujuria ajena... ¿¿pero que iba a decirle...?? ´Disculpame, mi amigo con ciertas inclinaciones sexuales dudosas me sugirió que vea a través del vidrio de la ventana para poder contemplar el maravilloso paisaje de la vida... Yo no sabía que estaba tu trasero... Gomen´

Definitivamente su primer día en la tierra iba a ser de todo menos aburrido...

- Disculpa...- habló el muchacho... Pero que decir muchacho... ¡¡El hombre!! Tenía que darle gracias, en cierta forma, a Kamatari por hacerle esto... sino no habría encontrado a tal bello espécimen terrestre.

Esa remera negra ajustada en las partes más sexies, dejando entrever sus perfectos abdominales...

Y esos pantalones, sip, esos jeans... Diox, si que había hecho una buena inversión en esos espectaculares jeans... eran tan... tan... ¿tentadores?

Definitivamente dejaban paso a la imaginación...

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención no era su perfecto y extraordinario cuerpo... sino sus ojos... esos profundos ojos violetas...

- Este... Disculpe señorita pero �uU...- habló de nuevo.

- ¿eh? Si es por lo de recién... yo te puedo explicar... esteee...-

- ¿Lo de recién? ¿¿Que paso recién?? Yo nada más venia a decirle que su cabello esta incendiándose uU-

- ¿eh? ¿Mi que? ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡Apáguenlo!! O ¡¡Me quemo!! ¡¡Se quema!!-

Kamatari (con cara de ¿qué se quema?) --- O.O ¡¡¿¿Qué se está quemando??!!

- ¡¡Mi cabello Baka!!!- vociferó

--- Volviendo con Megumi ---

- . ¡¡achuuuuuuuuuú!!- "Ahí no.... me descubrió" pensó la chica kitsune... y efectivamente, su transformación le duró poco...- ¿huh? ¿Ya se fue?- Pero por obra y gracia de su magnifica suerte, Sanosuke Himura ya no se encontraba en su habitación...

Esto era mejor... ahora si podía bajar, pedir el empleo de camarera en el Casino y vigilar a ese idiota como era debido...

Después de todo ella era su arcángel de la guarda ¿no?

Pero se olvidó de un pequeñísimo detalle al darse cuenta que su ropa no estaba en su cuerpo, y bueno, era de esperarse, después de la transformación de kistune, al ser un animalito, lo único qua la cubría era su pelaje... pero ahora no podía contar con el mismo, no en su condición de mujer humana...

- Pequeño detalle T.T No tengo ropa- se dijo para si misma mientras se tapaba con la sábana que antes había usado para ocultarse...

- ¿¿Te digo otro pequeño detalle?? Ya me dí cuenta- habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas...

- ¿¿Q-Qu-Qué haces acá??- vociferó molesta cubriéndose con todo lo que tenía a mano.

- �uU Yo debería hacer esa pregunta, esta es mi habitación...- sonrió el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

- Etto.. Etto... Yo...- Pero ¿¿por qué rayos estaba tartamudeando?? ¿¿Es que se sentía intimidada?? ¿¿Ella?? ¿¿La gran arcángel?? ¿¿Ella, la personificación de la clonación de un cubo de hielo?? ¿Es que estaba intimidada por un humano?

Pero es que Sanosuke no era cualquier humano... era el humano que le tocó para cuidar... era el humano que le hizo la vida imposible... era el humano que más odiaba...

Sus razones tenía, no podía disculparlo, no, ni aunque él dejara que ella contemplara toda la parte superior de su pecho mostrando sus pectorales, tórax, músculos y excepcionalmente suculenta piel a su vista.

Sus pantalones pescadores holgados... demasiado sueltos que dejaban ver parte de su ropa interior... ese slip... ¿¿Será un slip o una sunga??

¿¿Pero que cosas estaba pensando?? ¿¿Ella estaba completamente desnuda y encima se preocupaba por saber si lo que llevaba el joven era un slip o una sunga??

- Oi... ¿¿estas bien, kistune??- murmuró el joven de cabellos castaños dejando descansar una de sus manos por sobre la frente de la chica tratando de verificar si era fiebre lo que tenía... o un bajón de presión, es que estaba muy pálida...

¿¿Kistune?? ¡¡¡¡Por Diox!!!! Ahora si que se había armado una buena... ¿¿el sabía de su identidad como animalito??

Había recibido ordenes estrictas de no revelar la identidad de su anterior encarnación a nadie... de lo contrario su misión estaría desecha y descendería en su cargo...

- ¿C-Cómo me llamaste?-

- Bah, eso es lo de menos... ¿¿Empecemos te parece??- se sentó en la cama-

- ¡¡¡Para!!! ¿¿Que estas demente?? ¿¿Sos un enfermo o qué??- le gritó mientras agarraba cualquier cosa a mano para revoleársela por la cabeza ¡¡Es que Sanosuke se estaba desvistiendo!! ¿El mundo se estaba dando vuelta en su contra o qué?

- � No te hagas la santita zorrita... ya sé que Katsu te contrató... de seguro me vio deprimido esta mañana y dijo: "Sano necesita una zorrita" n.n así que no te de pena... yo después te pago ¿eh?-

Megumi --- ù-u ¿¿Estas insinuando que soy una prostituta??- al carajo con la misión y todo... de esta él no se salvaba...

- Sip... ¿¿O es que no lo sos?? Si lo haces gratis mejor n-n por mi no hay drama.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM o resumiendo... Pobre Sanosuke...

--- Mientras tanto, en la peluquería de Kamatari (nuevamente) ---

- Listo... n.n Ya estoy mejor... -menos mal que era la peluca que Kamatari había puesto en su cabeza lo que se estaba quemando- ...de lo contrario... me hubiese hecho harakiri por la muerte de mi sedoso cabello TuT- suspiró aliviada la ex Tanuki- Oi... muchas gracias n-n... si no me hubieses avisado me hubiese quemado viva uU- sonrió al pelirrojo

- No es nada... era mi deber, gozaru... n-n-

- n.n ¿¿Y como te llamas lindo??- sonrió pícaramente Kamatari interponiéndose entre los dos.

- -uU Kenshin... Kenshin Himura.... mucho gusto- contestó un poco nervioso, un travestí picaron en una peluquería con una chica que se le estaba incinerando el cabello no se ve todos los días.

Kenshin... Kenshin... Ese nombre le sonaba...

¡Ah! ¡¡Ya recordaba!! Era el humano...

- ¿Sos el humano que tengo que cuidar?- dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿eh?- cuestionó Kenshin

Kamatari (tapándole la boca a Kaoru) --- -uU Disculpala... es que esta medio lokita después de que casi se quema... además hace mucho que no tiene actividad sexual... eso a las mujeres las inquieta mucho ¿Sabés? las pone histéricas y paranoicas…

- ¡¡Kamatari!! ùOú- golpe directo a Kama-chan- Etto... No sabe lo que dice jejejeje �uU �.�-

- Tranquila... este... creo que mejor me voy...-

- ¿Te vas? Pero... este... Yo... yo todavía...

- ¿Todavía que...?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando y... bueno, la verdad es que yo- "¡¡Rayos!! ¿¿¡¡Ahora que hago!!??" pensaba de forma inquietante, necesitaba encontrar una excusa para seguirlo, pero ya.

Kamatari -- Oi chica Tanuki �/-/� porque no le decís a Himura que morís porque te diga en donde queda su Casino ¿ne? Por que vos, Ken, creo que sos uno de los propietarios de uno de los Casinos más famosos de la ciudad ¿no?- sonrió el travestí, Kamatari era verdaderamente brillante, con esa excusa de seguro que podría ir con él.

- Sessha... Sessha tiene un Casino, si querés con mucho gusto te llevo a ver las instalaciones, si te parece bien claro está -- sonrió el ex Rurouni.

- Etto... este, es decir n.n Claro, llévame n-n-

-- En el Casino, again --

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡PERVERTDO, DEGENERADO, LIBERTINO, POCO HOMBRE, MACHO-MENOS, CABEZA DE POLLO!!- gritaba

Megumi una vez que se había cambiado con la ropa de Sanosuke, quien amablemente se la ofreció xD, más que amablemente, ella lo forzó a que se la preste y aunque le quedara grande no lo importaba. Lo más importante en estos momentos era ¡¡Matar pollos!!

- ¡¡Espera loca!! ¡¿Que te pasa zorra?! ¡¡¿¿Encima que te presté la ropa me estas tirando con todo??!!- esquivaba cada golpe un muy ágil Sanosuke. Megumi era rápida.

- ¿¿¡¡Encima decís "Encima"!!?? ¡¡Hentai!! ¡¡Te ibas a aprovechar que estaba indefensa y desnuda para picotearme con tu "Pico de la lujuria"!!-

- ¿Pico de la lujuria? ¿¿De que demonios hablas?? ò.o ¡¡No soy un pájaro para tener pico!!-

- ¡¡No, sos un gallo!! ¡¡Un cabeza de chorlito pervertido!!- A estas alturas Megumi estuvo persiguiendo por toda la planta baja a Sanosuke de su casa, que casualmente era el tan mencionado Casino.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?- se oyó una voz...

- ¡¿Megumi?!- la puerta se había abierto, dejando ver las siluetas de Aoshi y Misao quienes apenas acaban de llegar.

- ¿Que estas haciendo acá?- se señalaron ambas con sorpresa.

- No sabía que llegarías antes que yo Meg...- sonrió Misao- y tal parece que la estabas pasando bien ¿no? �u�- sonrió al ver que Megumi traía puesta ropa de hombre y que estaba junto a un hombre precisamente- �u� y yo que pensé que eras la más recatada u.u- suspiró.

- Oi Aoshi- murmuró el apodado Tori-atama (cabella de gallo) a su hermano mayor, es que por si no se dieron cuenta, compartían un apellido ¿vieron? Y no era porque precisamente fueran primos ni nada- Me parece que tu comadreja conoce a la kitsune que se metió a mi cuarto desnuda �.� ¿Qué pasaba chicas, estábamos en liquidación los hombres "Himura" para que dos animalitos como ustedes maquinaran un plan para pervertirnos? Que bajos caen las gatitas como ustedes u.u nop, nop, que chicas malas que son u.� ¿ne Aoshi?

Misao (sostenida por Aoshi) --- ¡¡Suélteme Aoshi-sama!! ¡¡¡Yo a este energúmeno lo mato!!! ¡¡Juro que lo mato!!

Aoshi (con la misma cara de siempre) --- � Ella vino especialmente para adquirir el empleo de mesera.

- Yo no me trago ese cuento Aoshi, sabes muy bien "nuestra situación" para andar confiando en...- mira pícaramente a Megumi- gatitas salvajes, o en su peor defecto comadrejas y zorras u.u-

- ¡Ey! ¡¡No voy a permitir que nos insultes así!! ò/O/o- gritó la arcángel

- ¿Ah si? �u� Que poco honor zorrita, y lo más cómico de esto es que estas usando mi ropa u,u... Muy decadente lo tuyo- negó con la cabeza haciendo más larga el pleito entre ambos.

Megumi (tragándose el orgullo) ùOu Grrrrrrr... Mph... Vámonos de donde vinimos Misao, no tengo porque rebajarme tanto por una estúpida misión-

- ¿Misión?- arqueó una ceja un confundido Aoshi- ¿De que habla ella Misao-san?

- Eto...- ahora si que Megumi lo había arruinado todo y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado con lo encomendado. Iba a limpiar las nubes del cielo por el resto de sus días T.T, no, mejor dicho de la eternidad... y lo peor de todo es que no podría estar cerca de su Aoshi-sama...

--- En la entrada del Casino --

- Muchas gracias por traerme Kenshin... es decir... Perdón, Himura-san n.n uU-

- No se preocupe Kaoru-dono... Las formalidades resérveselas para el empleo...

"¡Vamos Misao! No finjamos más… si total... ¿De que sirve ser rebajada al máximo? En la vida hay que tener dignidad"

¿Era su imaginación o eso sonaba como uno de los clásicos discursos moralistas de Megumi? Y esa no era una oración que necesariamente ella querría escuchar al pisar la casa de su encomendado...

Esta misión se estaba a punto de ir por la borda...

- ¿Oro? ¿Kaoru-dono?

-- Dentro del Casino --

- Me estas mareando kitsune loca O ¿Me podes decir de que diablos estas hablando?-

- ¡Cállate! No tenés derecho a tutearme, Soy superior a vos en muchos aspectos Sanosuke Himura- le lanzó una fiera mirada...

Misao sintió escalofríos... nada bueno salía de su boca después de esa mirada... eso era dado por sentado...

- ¿Superior? Ja ¿que te hace sentir superior a mí?-

- ¡¿Querés saber?! ¡¿no?!- sonrió triunfante la chica-kitsune, ahora no la podría humillar, no como antes... no la humillaría más y eso no tenía nada que ver con el encuentro casual que tuvieron recientemente... Esto venía desde hace mucho tiempo... muchas vidas...- De verdad te morís de ganas... Abrí bien los oídos Sanosuke, Yo soy un Arcán…-

- ¡¡Megumi!! ¡¡Por fin te encontré!!- gritó Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas- ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre haberte salido de una escena tan importante?? ¡¡El que seas una actriz tan reconocida no te da derecho a hacer eso!!- Eso era, no podía creer que esa mentira sonara tan convincente... Con esto seguro que podría tapar el espectáculo que estaba dando la señorita Takani.

- ¿Actriz? ¿De que rayos estas hablan..?- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por ambas manos de Misao.

- No te exaltes Meg... yo se que para profundizar tu personaje de camarera tenías que experimentar lo que se siente el serlo... siempre fuiste muy exigente con tu trabajo, así que estamos acá para ayudarte amiga n-n- sonrió nerviosamente Misao, menos mal que pudo captar la gran mentira de Kaoru justo a tiempo, de lo contrario si que estarían en grandes problemas en éstos mismos instantes.

- ¿A eso se referían con misión?- la voz de Aoshi fue cortante pero a la vez con un ligero toque de curiosidad que por suerte nadie llegó a captar. En esto había gato encerrado.

- �o� ¡Ay si! una actriz... ¿y por eso te sentías superior boba? Pero que tontas u,u- suspiró Sanosuke- Dales el empleo a la estúpida kistune, a la comadreja y a la recientemente llegada chica u,ù... No tengo tiempo para esto, me voy a dormir- suspiró cansado Sanosuke.

Megumi (una vez que Misao le destapo la boca) --- ¡Ey! ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡No me trates como una estúpida cabeza de gallo!! ¡¡Regresa Tori-atama!! ¡¡Aun no terminamos nuestra pelea!!

- No me gusta perder el tiempo jugando a los animalitos Megumi .- ¡Suerte kistune!- un con esa frase de final, se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Megumi --- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡Me las va a pagar!

- Fiu... estuvo cerca...- suspiraron Misao y Kaoru.

- ¡Kaoru-dono!- se oyó una voz... ¡¡Oh por diox!! Había dejado afuera a Kenshin. Entró demasiado rápido para darse cuenta que lo había dejado al pobrecillo ahí, solo en frente de la puerta hablando con la pared- ¿Esta usted bien..? Es que salió corriendo muy rápido y...-

- Ah... perdón Himura-san... pero es que yo...

- Eto... Aoshi...- murmuró Kenshin al darse cuenta que en el Casino, del cual era propietario, había dos mujeres a las cuales no conocía- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-

- ¡¡Tres hermosos ángeles!!- exclamó una masculina voz...

XD-- Continuará --XD

_**Glosario:**_

(1) _Arcángel_: La misión de estos ángeles es interceder entre Dios y los hombres llevando los mensajes divinos y tienen a su cargo una legión de ángeles en cumplimiento de la misma.

(2) _Querubines_: Ángeles guardines del jardín Celestial. El querubín forma la segunda clase más alta de ángeles de las nueve órdenes existentes.

_Ángeles_: Se encuentran más cerca de los seres humanos en la Jerarquía Celestial. Existen infinidad de ángeles que cumplen diferentes funciones. Entre ellos se encuentran los ángeles de la guarda (caso de Kaoru y Misao)

_Harakiri_: Suicidio comúnmente utilizado por los espadachines de darse muerte clavándose la espada de forma torcida, ubicando la cortada en la parte inferior del abdomen para facilitar el camino del filo de la misma al corazón.

**_Notas de la autora:_** Muy corto ¿verdad? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Se quisieron ahorcar con el mouse de lo malo que era cuándo terminaron de leerlo? ¿¿Se quisieron hacer (3)harakiri?? -.- espero que no... Pero es que tengo muchio miedo... necesito saber sus comentarios -.- por favor mándenme un review para ver que tal les pareció... Es que la intriga me esta matando o.O!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Be my angel**

**Capìtulo 2**

_**Accidentanly in love**_

--Diagnóstico: Día uno --

Lamentablemente, no podremos hacerle un informe con demasiados detalles sobre nuestros tres adjuntos debido a la corta estadía de nuestras presencias en este mundo.

Informaremos desde un punto de vista mediocre este día y sentimos de todo corazón no poder saciar sus incertidumbres hasta el momento.

Sujeto 1 ( Aoshi Himura )

"Éste sexy espécimen de cuerpo masculino" -- Misao: n.n. Megumi: ¬¬ Déjame escribir a mí Misao! Ò.o --"se ha mostrado hasta el momento estoico y calmado, con un cierto aire de relevancia ante las situaciones graves. No tenemos muchos datos sobre él, aunque una cierta duda sigue clavada en nuestras mentes... ¿Qué usara para dormir¿Boxers o Slip?"-- Megumi: Te dije que me dejes el informe a mí Misao! Ò.o--

Sujeto 2 ( Kenshin Himura)

"Éste pelirrojo fogosamente humilde" - - Misao: no es justo! Ò.o Kaoru está tocando el informe, . Megumi: Cómo es alguien fogosamente humilde? ..? – "lleva marcada en su persona una bondad maravillosa que nos hace dudar el porque de nuestra investigación. Aunque... a pesar de ésto, sospechamos que trama algo, tal vez detrás de esa sonrisa deslumbrante y casta se oculta un asesino serial ¿O un enfermo violador? O.o" --Kaoru: Qué me viole!. Megumi y Misao: Viólate xD--

Sujeto 3 (Sanosuke Himura)

El cabeza de Gallo – Kaoru: .. Meg... no nos engañes xD que te re gusta Sano xD. Megumi: Es mi informe y escribo lo que mi mente dicta ò-o – es un bruto que no sabe como tratar a las féminas de éste mundo. Mal hablado, mal pensado, pervertido, si el caso es que se muera pronto, estaría encantadísima de darle la feliz noticia -- Misao: Estás empezando a hablar en primera persona ¬¬--

Sujeto 4 ( Hiko Himura )

Debemos admitir que este hombre no estaba en su pedido a notificar, pero le informamos, Kami-sama, que casi nos mata del susto cuando nos dijo "Tres hermosos Ángeles" -- Kaoru: Eso y que es re lindo y se conserva bastante bien a pesar de tener 40 añitos n.n – Por suerte era una expresión salida de su boca. Nos facilitó tres vacantes para trabajar en su Casino, de ésta manera, nuestro trabajo de vigilar a los tres humanos sería mucho más sencillita ¿no cree?

Con éstos detalles damos cierre a nuestro informe.

Solo le rogamos un pequeñísimo favor... ¿Puede decirle a Kamatari que se controle un poquitín? Va a ahuyentar a toda su clientela en la peluquería y por si fuera poco... está haciendo que todos los hombres se agachen a agarran cosas del suelo para sacarles fotos a sus traseros y venderlos para la mafia-gay xD.

Atentamente, sus tres angelitos de la guarda xD

Fin de Diagnóstico --

Au... u,u tengo sueñito- bostezaba la pequeña Misao, y no era para menos, había estado casi toda la tarde trabajando como burra en el Casino, sirviendo tragos y lidiando con un tal Tori-Atama autoritario que le daba órdenes cada dos por tres- Tenés qué hacer algo con tu humano Megumi... me va a matar... y dile que deje de decirme comadreja... ¡Me molesta!.

Ah claro- ironizó la aludida sentada en una de las precarias camas que se les fue brindadas a cada una en el Casino- ¿Encima que tengo que vigilarlo todo el día lo aludís cómo cosa mía? Hubiera preferido que me toque otra persona... créeme...

¿Sanosuke te tocó? OuO- exclamó pervertidamente la pequeña de las ángeles.

¡No en ese sentido, idiota! Ò.o-

Lo sé. Lo sé xD solo bromeaba-

En cambio si fuera alguien como Ken-san...-

¡Baja un cambio¡¡Kenshin es mi responsabilidad!- objetó cierta ángel de ojos zafiros

Jujuju Me parece que alguien se está encariñando demasiado con su humano... n.n- sonrió la Kitsune- Recuerda el juramento Kaoru, no se nos está permitido amar y si ese fuera el caso, acuérdate que no somos humanas, si albergamos en nuestros corazones tales cosas, se debe a que este cuerpo es muy susceptible a los sentimientos y reacciones, no lo olvides-

Mejor nos vayamos a dormir... se nos va a hacer tarde para mañana- sonrió Misao mientras se acurrucaba en su camita.

Si.. Oyasumi nasai tomodachis- ( "Buenas noches amigas" )

Oyasumi nasai...- susurraron ambas.

Kaoru se apretó fuertemente a su almohada. Lo que dijo su amiga sonaba razonable, ellas no eran humanas, pero, tampoco es que se estuviera enamorando de Himura-san, es más... apenas lo conocía, era bastante idiota si su corazón se dejaba llevar por una simple y primera impresión.

Los humanos en sí eran muy susceptibles a las palabras, acciones y reacciones. Bastaba una simple palabra ofensiva para que una persona se ponga a divagar en sus pensamientos buscando el porque de esa ofensa o haciéndose daño. Porque las palabras no hieren, son las personas las que se hieren con las palabras.

Ella sabía muy bien cual era su misión.

Y tenía que lograrla cueste lo que cueste.

Ya, otro día --

¡Chuick! n/------------/n – un suave sonido gutural fue susurrado cerca de el oído de Misao, quien se encontraba dormida en su apacible camita-

¿Chuick? jejejejej Aoshi-sama... u/u- murmuraba la chica entre sueños mientras sonreía levemente.

¿Ay.. Qué estará soñando ésta niña? -.- - se lamentó el emisor de ese extraño sonido susurrado en la oreja de la aludida- Ay chiki... si no te apuras... ese papichulo Himurita segundito, o sea Aoshi, porque el Himurita primero es Kenshin - y el tercerito es mi machito de Sanosuke, se va a ir ya xD- sonrió.

¿Eh? ºuº ¿qué¿Aoshi-sama¿Don—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- flor de susto se pegó la pequeña comadreja, y no era para menos, si te encontraras con Kamatari vestido de esa singular forma... ¿qué harías?-

Ay chiki u,u ese gritito guárdatelo para tu noche de bodas- bromeo el trava xD.

¿Qu-Qu-Qué haces vestido así! O.O- sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Kamatari estaba... él estaba...

... Mientras tanto ...

Bien Jou-chan, a barrer n.n- parlamentó Sano-chan xD ( aww tan lindo él! ºuº)

Si jefe ¬¬- contestó de mala gana Kaoru ¿Por qué Sanosuke no hacía algo de su vida e iba a trabajar como los demás? Muy simple, era el encargado de las relaciones públicas del Casino- Estoy segura que éste lugar es ilegal , - suspiró la chica Tanuki.

Oí eso Jou-chan u,u que mal... y yo que pensaba amarrarte a Kenshin para que lo uses como juguete sexual...-

Kaoru – Ù/0/Ú ¿Qué cosas decis! Ò.o-

Ya, ya, no te enojes conmigo xD me caes bastante bien... mejor que la comadreja y la zorra... hablando de Megumi... ¿le podrías decir que ya es hora de trabajar?

¡Eso estoy haciendo idiota!- gritó histérica la chica Takani.

¿Mmm¿Se hizo invisible o qué? n.n No la veo trabajar...

¿Qué no recordás Sanosuke? ¬¬... la mandaste a lavar los inodoros...-

Ah... cierto xD lo recuerdo... n.n Espero que eso no estropee su lavanda importando que me provoca nauseas el tan solo hecho de respirarlo u,u.

¡Te odio!- gritò Megumi a lo lejos

Yo también te quiero muchio zorrita n.n, ah, por cierto, Una vez que termines de barrer... andá al almacén a comprar comida u.u ¿Será posible que tengamos tres bocas más que alimentar...?-

ò.o Pero si él se come todo lo que encuentra a mano- pensaba molesta Kaoru.- Está bien... voy ahora ¬¬...-

Volviendo a lo de Misao y Kamatari --

Pasando al hecho que Misao estaba en casi estado vegetativo debido a lo que sus hermosos ojos verdes le acababan de mostrar. No había pasado nada nuevo xD.

Ay... ¿qué te pasa? U,u sipis... me veo mal hoy... pero es que, me obligaron a vestirme así de feito... ¡Mi culpita no es/x/ -

Dos cosas se pasaron como flashes por la mente de la chica. O una de dos... O Megumi la enveneno con Apio ( no Opio xD las drogas son malas chicos xD estamos hablando del vegetal Apio, ahora... si no saben como se droga con Apio... no pregunten, porque yo tampoco sé pues lo acabo de inventar xD) o ... ¿se equivocó de mundo?

¿Tan rarito estoy vestidito de hombrecito?- preguntó haciendo graciosamente pucherito xD.

O.O ... Dame diez segundos para que me recupere del trauma y te contesto... ..-

¡Que malita¡¡Tan mal no me veo!- agarra un espejo- ¡Estoy tan lindo y sexy que me quiero besar! n/u/n- Kamatari llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo... además de eso... se había puesto una barbita candado postiza ( Kamatari: Nunca en mi vida me voy a dejar crecer los bigotes... por algo una siempre sufre con la cera de depilar n0n)

Por kami... ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Misao.

Estoy buscando a mi humano encomendado wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n-n- sonrió

¿Encomendado? Oh no... ¿No me digas que es Hiko-sama? O.O-

¡No tontis! Hiko estará muy pero muy bueno... pero él no es... lamentablemente u,u-

¿Entonces? ..

Pues es...

Makimachi-san... ¿Quién es éste hombre y por qué se encuentra en su alcoba?- una voz irrumpió el lugar.

... Mientras tanto, Kaoru ..

El cálido sol centellaba radiante en la ciudad.

Era tan bonito... la vida en sí era bonita. Claro, cuando uno está depresivo o con una de esas crisis de doble personalidad que le agarran a uno de vez en cuando ( XD a mí me pasa xD), piensan que la vida es fea, pero nada que ver, la vida es vida y hay que disfrutarla, y más aún si tenés una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar el bello paisaje terrestre.

Las personas, los rascacielos, los cachorros y gatitos en la calle en busca de una caricia inconstante y amiga que les dé calor, los locales, tantos olores mezclados en ese sin fin de mezclas. Porque si de algo se caracterizaba la tierra, era las diferentes cosas que eran perceptibles a los sentidos.

Apenas salía del local agobiada de tantos sentimientos juntos, los angeles son muy susceptibles a las emociones humanas, estar en la ciudad los mareaba demasiado. Tantas personalidades, cosas mezcladas, mundos internos diferentes...

Espero que cuando regrese... ¬¬ esté de mejor humor y no me haga trabajar como una esclava...- Sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, terminó en un lugar no muy bonito que digamos.

¿Un callejón sin salida?-

Así es preciosa... sin salida...- sonrió un joven de cabellos blancos.

Por un momento, la ángel se quedó maravillada, a pesar que estaba en problemitas ( y claro! Le iban a robar... O.o).

Esos ojos verdes claros chispeantes que la miraban con sorna, pero no mostraban maldad, muy por el contrario, como si fueran a hacer una especie de travesura ¿Alma de niño? Quien sabe...

El dorso del joven se mostraba burlón a los ojos de la chica, tan perfecto y estructurado. ¿Marcado por un duro entrenamiento quizá? Y esos brazos varoniles tan bien demarcados que eran más que visibles con esa musculosa blanca que llevaba puesta. La cual hacia relucir los rincones más sexy´s de su cuerpo.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, marcando el paso con sus zapatillas blancas.

Se sacó sus antejos violetas ( Bad-fashion-boy O.o! xD).

n.n ¿Te podría pedir un favor?- sonrió el joven-

Kaoru, en su mente- ah... fiu... menos mal xD pensè que me iba a matar n.n- suspiró aliviada- Sipis¿Qué se te ofrece?-

¿Me darías todo el dinero de tu cartera please? n.n- pidió con sumo respeto.

¿Eh¡¿Estàs loco! Ò.o- gritó la chica tanuki otra vez poniéndose a la defensiva.

Mierda... u,u ¿ves Cho¡¡Te dije que a tu manera es más difícil!- volteo enojado hacia atrás para dirigirse a su camarada, quien estuvo presenciando todo el hecho escondido.

¡A mí manera es más fácil¡¡Lo que pasa es que no sabes como se hace esto!- le discutió el aludido, un rubio precioso y arrogante xD ( Se nota que me gusta Cho? XD).

¡Ay si! A ver, decime¿Qué querés que haga¿Que la emborrache y le robe todo¡¡Pero si gastó más dinero en comprar sake que en robarle a mano limpia!

Hay que seducir a la víctima n.n Enishi-

Ah claro... ¡mira si ella es un travesti¡Siempre se corre ese riesgo!- objetó Enishi Tsukishiro.

¿Qué soy un qué! Ò.o- rabio Kaoru- ¡Un momento! No soy un trave- "Oh por Kami... ¿para qué me meto en la conversación? Tengo que irme ya , "- huyó por la derecha xD.

¡Che!- se avivó Enishi- ¡Se escapa! Ò.o-

¿Otro que se nos va? -.- no servimos para èsto... ¡Ey! Espérame Enishi- gritó dispuesto a correr detrás de él al darse cuenta que estaba hablando con la pared xD.

Mientras tanto Megumi --

Ya terminé ò.o- habló la chica Takani dando por finalizada su labor.

¿Terminaste? n.n buenus... ahora tenés que: lavar los platos, hacer las camas, ordenar las pelotitas de la mesa de billar, arreglar la ruleta del Casino, limpiar la caja registradora, limpiar la alcoba de papà xD y bañar a Fortunata nn.

¿QUÉ¡AH NO! ESO SI QUE NO ¿QUERES MATARME?- chilló enojada- Por cierto... ¿Quién es Fortunata? -

Es mi más grande tesoro u/u/u- sonrió ensoñador Sanosuke.

¡Ah no¡¡A tus prostis no te las lavo¡¡Que se bañen ellas, las muy cochinas!-

¡No seas tonta¡¡Fortunata es mi gallina!-

¿Tu qué? º-º no...- se aleja tres pasos- ¡Ya me parecía... sos zoofílico (1) !- lo acusó la morocha.

¡No tarada¡¡Es mi gallina de apuesta! Cada domingo, en el Casino hay pelea de gallinitas y mi Fortunata nunca me falló -u- la quiero tannnnnnnnnto-

¡Freak mental! Ù.u-

¿Qué es eso¿Un halago disfrazado?- sonrió arrogantemente acorralándola.

Ni en tus más locos sueños Sanosuke...- lo miró desafiante.

Vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre... ¿tomando confianza rápido, ne zorrita?-

¿Qué decís? Si yo...-

¡Aoshi-sama, déjeme explicarle!

Uy... ¿Esa no es la voz de la comadreja?-

si... "Espero que no haya hecho nada malo o la próxima muerte que tenga en vez de un vibrador, la voy a asfixiar con un preservativo"- pensó maquiavélicamente la Kitsune.

En la corrida de Kaoru --

¡No corras¡¡Todavía te tengo que robar la cartera¡¡¿¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación salir corriendo cuando te van a robar!- gritaba Enishi mientras corría a toda velocidad detrás de la chica Kamiya.

ò-o ¡Eso es estúpido! XP- le sacó la lengua.

¡Ey¡¡No hay que ofender a la víctima Enishi! Eso causa reacciones violentas en ella- Boom, jarronázo en la carita linda de Cho, cortesía de Kaoru y la florería de donde se la robó xD.

¿Decías Cho-chan? n.n- sonrió el albino. ( Cho-chan me suena a Harry potter xD)

Por otro lado, en la misma vereda por la cual corrían Enishi y Kaoru...

Otro día, otro oro... ¿oro? xD- lema de Kenshin xD- Me pregunto ¿qué estarán haciendo en el Casino? Espero que todo salga bien ésta noche, porque.. hoy llegan... ¿Oro!-

¿Qué era eso que sus violetas ojos le mostraban¿Una alucinación¿Lo que viene antes de la muerte¿Un espejismo de ciudad? No, nada de eso... ¿Era Kaoru corriendo de un tipo?

¿Kaoru-dono? ..?-

¡Kenshin! 0 - abrió ambos brazos en su dirección

O/o Kaoru-dono... ¡una muestra de cariño en público no/ - se anticipó Himura.

Kaoru corrió rápidamente a él, solo que la cosa no era lo que Kenshin imaginaba, Kaoru usó a nuestro pelirrojo favorito como escudo humano de la posible amenaza que representaba Enishi Tsukishiro.

¿Oro? .. – Enishi se detuvo ante esto.

¿Oro¡¿Dónde!- lo agarró de cuello- ¿Dónde!-

¿Oro¡¡Orooooooooooro! .-

¡Si¡¡Decime donde está el oro o te mato! Ò-o ¡Hoy no robé nada¡¿Dónde está el oro!-

¿oro? ..-

¡Si¡¡Eso!-

¿Oro? º.º?-

Kaoru, ya harta xD- Ò.O ¡QUE NO HAY ORO! Ò.O

¿No hay oro? ;-;

¿Oro?-

ù.u ;-; ¡Creo que voy a llorar! 0 ... encima de todo la comida la usé para frenar a Enishi... 0 ¡Ahora me voy a tener que aguantar a Sanosuke con humor de perros todo el día! Oi... ¿Me escuchan? ..-

Se ve a Kenshin siendo zamarreado por Enishi mientras que el albinito le pregunta por décima vez donde está el oro...

Mientras tanto, Misao y Aoshi... --

Ah bueno... había orgía y no me invitaron- ironizó el sexy gallito xD observando detenidamente la escena: Misao alarmada ya que Kamatari estaba coqueteando con Aoshi, mientras éste le pedía una explicación de todo lo sucedido.

¡Kya¡¡Pero míralo a él vestidito elegantito!- se emociona ( mal xD) Kamatari agarrando del brazo a Aoshi, quien apenas podía contener la venita que se le estaba formando en la sien.

;-; Aoshi-sama... le puedo explicar... esto...- mientras que la pobre ángel trataba, inútilmente, de dar una explicación racional al hecho aparente.

Por Dios... ¿Kamatari, qué estas haciendo en éste lugar?- habló con un leve toque de voz la arcángel Takani.

Ay ¿Qué no es obvio¡¡Vine a verlas a ustedes chikis! Y... ¿no nos vas a presentar?- guiñó el ojo a Sano.

O.O ... , - intercambio una mueca de desagrado con su yo interno xD- Kistune... si querés traer a tus amigos gays, te agradecería que no acá... no tengo nada en contra pero... – lo mira- nos dan mala fama... ( y miedo xD)-

¿Eh! Yo no lo traje, que yo sepa no le puse una correa y le dije: "Kama-chan vení, gallito suelto"- ironizó la morocha

Si algo que aborrezco de una mujer es su sentido extraño del humor- comentó ácidamente el Himura menor.

¡Ey! Percibo cierta tensión sexual aquí n.n chikis... no sean tan limoncitos y quiéranse n/0/n "Hagan el amor, no la guerra"- recitó el traba xD o sea Kamatari.

Realmente me siento muy decepcionado de esto Makimachi-san, nuestra institución no está para esta clase de payasadas, con su permiso, me retiro- parlamentó el estoico y apuesto hombre para luego desaparecer de escena, dejando a una Misao en estado "¡Chan!" o sea shock xD.

Qué poquito modernito el hielito u,u alguien necesita darle calorcito ¿ne Misao-chan?- pobre Kama-chan, no hay que bromear con la chica comadreja y mucho menos cuando su cuerpo esta pasando por un combo de desilusiones y "esos días" que padece la mujer cada mes.

Boom

Si hubiera algún sonido que describiera a la perfección lo destruido que quedó nuestro travestí favorito, lo pondría con mucho gusto, pero dado que es un fic y no una radio novela, me limitare a poner "Boom" xD

Ya de noche --

El Casinito estaba de la mar lleno de gente, todas personas importantes claro estaba.

Adinerados llenos de poder dispuestos a derrochar sus últimos centavos en juegos vulgares en los que triunfaba la denominada suerte, en fin, una pérdida de tiempo y otra ganancia más para los Himura.

n,n ¡Nyo¡¡Qué bonitos!- exclamaba Misao dando vueltas si parar en frente del espejo.

Me parece que tu humor ya mejoró... ¿no?- comentó Kaoru.

Y claro, después de dejar a Kamatari más muerto que vivo... digo ¿A quién no?- comentó ácidamente Megumi- Por cierto, no veo nada de lindo en ésta payasada machista...

¿Payasada machista? Pero si es re sexy nuestro uniforme n.n- sonrió la pequeña mientras daba vueltas viéndose constantemente.

Los uniformes, no podría decir que eran sencillitos, pero tan extravagantes tampoco, todo el modelo era cortesía de el "Gran Hiko-sama".

Una camisa medieval blanca con una pollerita a tablas violeta delicadamente adornada. Medias largas que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y el cabello suelto de las chicas adornado por un una cinta lila, exceptuando Misao quien llevaba su interminable trenza.

¿Y chicas¿Verdad que soy un genio¿Les gusta el uniforme...?- comentó Hiko quien recientemente llegaba de la mesa de invitados más adinerados, con los cuales siempre discutía de cosas ociosas o refinadas, como obras de teatro, literatura o demás particularidades

Por supuesto Hiko-sama, usted es un genio n.nuU- sonrió con un ligero tic nervioso Kaoru, Hiko era buena gente... aunque... un poquitín egocéntrico... ( un poquitín? XD).

Bien chicas, quiero que salgan por esa puerta y atiendan a nuestros clientes como ellos se merecen n-n son buenas chicas, así que lo harán bien ¿Entendido?- sonrió el hombre. Y debo decir... ¡Qué hombre!

¿Su vestimenta esa noche? Obviamente que para nada sencilla... era como gritar "¡Iuju! Acá estoy: mírenme, alábenme, tóquenme, viólenme xD"

Una camisa de seda negra que vislumbraba muy bien sus músculos logrados a base de experiencia ( no les suena re tentador? Hiko-sama u/u/u). Su sonrisa con sorna brillaba centellante, era un hombre con carisma. Y por supuesto, unos pantalones negros ajustados (kawaii! n.n).

Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Hiko-sama- parlamentó Megumi.

Okey n.n ahora... Megumi, lleva 5 sakes a la mesa 6, Kaoru, 3 canapés a la mesa 7 y Misao, andá a la cantina a preparar Daiquiris n-n- ordenó amablemente xD.

Ahora sé de donde Sanosuke saca lo déspota que es -.-uU- comentó Kaoru mientras se retiraba a su labor encomendada.

... En la cantina ...

Acá estoy... como idiota preparando Daiquiris para terrestres-jóvenes-ilusos-millonarios que derrochan sus monedas en juegos carentes de lógica... uy... tanto tiempo con Meg y Kaoru se me pegan sus hermosas ganas de vivir...- suspira.

Makimachi-san, necesitaría hablar con usted-

Aoshi-sama... ¿Qué... qué se le ofrece? Si es por lo de antes, yo le puedo explicar...-

No quiero que me des explicaciones, creo saber que estuve mal. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de... "cosas", usted es una joven libre de elegir entre sus amistades y yo no soy quien para juzgarla- sonrió

¿Era una sonrisa? No... no lo era... era un simple gesto de cortesía.. no una sonrisa...

Aoshi-sama... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- preguntó Misao.

Si la puedo contestar... por supuesto-

¿Por qué nunca...?- antes de que la chica pudiera terminar de hablar, la conversación se vio interrumpida por algo, o mejor dicho ¿Alguien?

Aoshi-kun- una voz femenina dirigida al segundo de los Himura- Parece ser que esta noche es excelente, estoy hablando de las finanzas claro- sonrió un bonito rostro pálido que contrarrestaba con los mechones azabaches que caían cual agua de cascada sobre sus hombros.

Tomoe, si buscas a Kenshin, decímelo sin conversaciones entre mezcladas, sabes que odio eso- habló Aoshi.

Ok, no quería ser tan directa... sería una descortesía de mi parte...- habló nuevamente clavando sus oscuros ojos negros en Misao- Parece ser que consiguieron nuevas caras, mucho gusto, soy Tomoe Tsukishiro... ¿con quién tengo el placer?- le tendió la mano.

Misao. Misao Makimachi- habló la chica comadreja. No sabía bien por que, pero Tomoe no le caía nada bien... ¿Primera impresión tal vez¿O el simple hecho que su forma de hablar era tan pero tan diplomática que ya la asqueaba?

Mucho gusto. Por cierto Aoshi, todavía no me dijiste en donde estaba Kenshin-

Está en su alcoba- señaló las escaleras para que la chica en cuestión tome ese rumbo.

Una vez que ésta se fue...

¿Quién... era ella?-

Tomoe Tsukishiro, prometida de mi hermano.-comentó tomando un vaso de Daiquiri que recientemente había preparado Misao.

Mientras tanto... afuera del Casino --

La noche era perfecta. Noche perfecta crimen perfecto.

¡Ésta es nuestro oportunidad Cho-chan! n.n- sonrió Enishi a su amigo.

¿Y si nos olvidamos de la chica y le robamos a otra persona?-

¿Acaso estás demente¡¡No pienso dejar una presa tan fácilmente! Además, ese enano pelirrojo me las tiene que pagar por hacerme creer que había oro...

¿Oro? ..?-

No, vos no empieces por favor ù-u. En fin... ¿Entramos? n.n-

No tan rápido...- ambos voltearon a dirección de quien los había interrumpido- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que están a punto de hacer?-

Continuará ...

Notas de la Autora ( o de LaGiGi mejor dicho xD): Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado , . Prometo poner mucho MisaoxAoshi KenshinxKaoru ( éste ultimo xD mucho va a haber xD) en el próximo fic y por supuesto, mi pareja predilecta: MegumixSanosuke xD.

Glosario o palabritas que no se entiendan xD:

(1) Zoofilico: Que tiene relaciones carnales con animales xD ( Uy que asco xD).

Reviews:

**Kaoru Himura Saito: **¿Te gustó¡¡Muchas gracias! n-n Agradezco de todo corazón tu opinión n.n. Y gracias por hacerme acordar lo de setting ( eso de los reviews anónimos)lo había olvidado n.n muchias gracias y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos y gracias por leer mi fic n.n.

**Mer1: **¡Muchas gracias por los halagos¿de verdad te gustó mi fic? ;u; Estoy feliz, yo pensé que no iba a gustar muchio u . Gracias por lo de setting tambien, ya arreglé el problemita xD, es que había olvidado de aceptar los reviews anónimos n.nuU. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Besos y gracias por leer mi fic n.n.

**Gabyhyatt: **Gracias n-n. Prometo poner mucha comedia, generalmente no escribo mucho drama... es que no sé me da u . Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. n.n gracias por leer mi fic n-n.

**Pau: **Gracias, mente n.n. Sipis, pobre Meg-chan, jejeej aunque si yo estuviera en esa situación con Sano-chan, etto xD. Sipis, Kamatari es genial! XD me cae re bien, tal vez algunos se sorprendan al ver cual es su humano encomendado xD. M/A para el próximo cap, lo prometo n.n. Espero que éste haya sido de tu agrado, besos y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Cristal-dono: **¡Muchas gracias¡¡Soy tan feliz! TuT wiiiiii, la muerte de Misao es re chistosita xD y eso que todavía no puse como murieron los demás xD. El encuentro Sano/Meg me fue muy difícil, si bien Megumi tiene motivos para odiar a Sano ( que más adelante en el fic explicare) quería que haya una chispita entre ellos xD. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Besos n.n

**Ayaneko: **Gracias por los ánimos n.n. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, traté de poner comedia , pero no sé si hace reir esto... solo los lectores tienen derecho a juzgarme n,n. Gracias por leer mi fic. Besos n.n

**Katrina Himura: **¡Domo arigatou¿Yo¿Hentai? Nooooooo xD. Respecto a las descripciones de bishonens, no pude muchas en este cap, prometo detallar mejor en el que sigue n.n. Gracias por tu apoyo, Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Besos n.n

**Naoko L-K: **Para Kamatari tengo mil cosas planeadas jujujujuj... de mí, Kama-chan no se salva xD. A mí también me cae súper xD, es muy chistosa, o debería decir chistoso? O.o da ! XD Muchias gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Besos n.n

**Cristy-girl: **¡SanosukexMegumi 4ever! Amo esa pareja xD soy medio fan de las parejitas amor-odio xD ( tipo MaixJoey xD cosas así xD) Aquí esta el cap, cumplí con lo dicho n.n. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic. Besos n.n

**Yuken: **¡Gracias! Descripciones de bishonens para el próximo cap o dejo de llamarme LaGigi xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer mi fic, Besos n-n

**Elanor Míriel: **Gracias por el apoyo n.n. ¿Cambiaste de nick? n,n. Me gusta tu historia n-n. E aquí con lo prometido, el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic. Besosn.n

**Saiko Katsuya: **Gracias n.n no solo esas parejitas habrá... pondré muchios triángulos amorosos ( jujuju, que ni esperen los personajes que se las ponga así de fácil xD). S&M 4ever n/o/n. Muchias gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos n.n

**Misao Shinomori-12: **Gracias, A&M para el próximo cap n.n Espero que éste te haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic. Besos n-n

**Mangela Kaoru-chan: **Ya lo subí, perdón por la demora ;-; es que tenía las vacaciones y la escuela ahora y no tuve tiempo xD. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer mi fic. Besos n.n

**Tsuki Eira: **Me gusta tu fic n.n Está muy bueno. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besos n.n


End file.
